


Baby Scorpius

by The_Azkaban_Dreamer



Series: The Childhood of Scorpius Malfoy [1]
Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: F/M, Malfoy Family Feels, Pepper Imps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 03:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13402932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Azkaban_Dreamer/pseuds/The_Azkaban_Dreamer
Summary: Draco Malfoy holds his newborn son for the first time.





	Baby Scorpius

As he entered Astoria Malfoy’s room, Draco Malfoy looked down at the tiny bundle in Astoria’s arms and felt his eyes tear up at the sight. Astoria was sitting up in bed, her brown hair falling onto her left shoulder as she was talking softly to the tiny bundle in her arms.

“And here’s Daddy,” She cooed at the bundle. Draco saw it move, and a tiny hand poked out of the blankets, looking as if it were waving.

“The Healers said you should be sleeping,” Draco said softly to Astoria.

“He was crying,” Astoria whispered. “I was just telling him a story. Sleeping can wait.”

She looked very pale and there were dark circles around her eyes. At least she was sitting up. Draco had been scared that she might not have made it through at one point during her labour. But she persisted, and their son, Scorpius was born. The Healers had immediately checked Scorpius for any signs of the Greengrass family curse while Astoria slept and Draco was force to pace the length of the waiting room for a couple of hours.

“Draco, do you want to hold him?” Astoria asked softly.

Draco swore his heart skipped a beat; After all that stress, all that worry, all those nights spent where he doubted that he would make a good father, he was finally going to meet his son. Astoria passed the bundle to him and it squirmed and started to cry. A sound that broke Draco’s heart. He gently took the crying bundle and peered inside to see a tiny baby boy, bawling at the top of his lungs and a tuft of white blonde hair sticking out. He saw Draco and stopped crying and regarded him with wide eyes making Draco’s heart melt. Draco reached out with his thumb and brushed the tears away from Scorpius’s tiny cheeks and marveled at how soft they were. A powerful emotion swept over Draco; it was a love so strong for this tiny boy, that it took his breath away and fogged his vision with tears.

He had never loved anyone as much as he loved Astoria and Scorpius and the need to protect his son, to be the best Father that he could be. But had to admit that his own Father wasn’t the best role model. As much as he still loved Lucius, he could never raise Scorpius the way Lucius raised him. Scorpius would be free to make his own choices and there would be no way on Earth that Draco would ever allow Scorpius to join a Pure-Blood death cult. Scorpius had a bright future ahead of him, and Draco couldn’t wait to see what he’ll do.

“Draco,” Astoria whispered excitedly. “Look!”

Draco reluctantly tore his eyes away from Scorpius’s and looked up to see a bag of Pepper Imps rising from Astoria’s bedside table and hovering a couple of inches before landing softly.

“Was that Scorpius?” Draco asked in amazement.

“He’s doing magic,” Astoria nodded. “He’s only four hours old, and he’s already performing magic.”

“I told you that your craving for all those Pepper Imps would be passed onto the baby,” Draco smirked at her.

“You’re one to talk,” Astoria shot back, her eyes sparkling with mischief. “Half of them disappeared thanks to you.”

Draco laughed softly and turned his eyes back to Scorpius who was still watching Draco with a frown forming on his tiny face. He started making gurgling noises and Draco thought that they were the cutest sounds in existence. He reached his hand down to Scorpius’s tiny hands and Scorpius’s tiny, delicate fingers curled around Draco’s in a strong grip. Draco couldn’t contain the tears this time, and he let them spill down his cheeks, the feeling of love at its strongest. Draco was surprised at something so small could be so strong; a bit like Astoria, he thought.  

Scorpius put his tiny thumb in his mouth and began sucking it, his eyes slowly closing. Draco gently shifted Scorpius towards his chest which Scorpius automatically  snuggled into, falling asleep. Draco was so entranced by his sleeping son, that it took him a moment to notice that Astoria had fallen asleep as well. 

Draco could hardly believe his luck; he had a family of his own and he as he looked down at his sleeping son, he vowed to protect them all.


End file.
